Growing To Disaster
by Akasha damned
Summary: Rating is only based on the first chapter, it will change! Not much is known about the Marauders and i love them so i wrote this story about their teen days! PLEASE R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**Growing to Disaster  
**  
Disclaimer: A lot of these characters aren't mine, they belong to J. K. Rowling. The only characters that are mine are Kairi, Akasha and their family.  
  
_**Chapter 1 - The Meeting  
**_  
Platform nine and three quarters was full of young witches and wizards getting ready to go off to Hogwarts. Akasha and Kairi entered the platform, for their first year of magic school, with their father and two older brothers. Akasha and Kairi were eleven year old girls who had waited their whole lives to go to Hogwarts. They had watched their brothers go off to school and wished they could go too, but now they were.  
  
"Are you excited girls?" their father asked with a smile on his tired face, he was the minister of magic and with the big commotion going on throughout the magic community he wasn't getting much sleep.  
  
"Yes father, we cannot wait!" Kairi exclaimed, she was a pretty but lanky, with blond hair that was pulled back into a pony tail covering her ears, her bright blue eyes, and she was dressed in boys clothing.  
"We have been waiting since we were little," Akasha said, she looked exactly like her sister she was wearing a hat that covered the tops of her ears.  
  
"You two are my little girls, I'm going to miss you go much," their father said and they knew he meant it. He was their only parent they had because their mother had died when they were born.  
  
"Girls, father, that's not the term I'd use for those two!" their 13 year old brother, Jason commented in his usual mocking tone. Jason was thin yet muscular, short spiky black hair, his eyes were greenish, he was hansom, and looked devilish.  
  
"Well we could use that term for you!" Akasha snapped at him, and then glared at him with a look that made even the strongest people flinch away, yet he didn't even budge.  
  
"Children please stop!" their father insisted and they could tell he meant it.  
  
"Sorry father!" Jason and Akasha said in unison, avoiding eye contact with him.  
  
"Matheus," their father said in a stern voice and matheus looked at him as if suddenly shocked into reality.  
  
"Yes father?" he asked in a dignified tone.  
  
"You are the sensible one, please keep an eye on them," their father finished saying just as two familiar faces approached them. It was Avery Potter and his son James, they had known James since the were little because their fathers had been close since before they married.  
  
"Poxie, old boy!" Avery exclaimed to there father as they met with a smiles on their faces.  
  
"Avery!" Poxi exclaimed joyously.  
  
"Hallo Mr. Potter and James," Kairi said sweetly and smiled up at Avery.  
  
"Hallo dear," Avery said looking at her smiling and then looked back at Poxi and starting a conversation.  
  
"Suck up," James whispered to Kairi, knowing Akasha would hear. James then laughed and Akasha followed suit. James had black hair, hazel eyes that were covered by thick glasses and was cute in his own way.  
"I am not!" Kairi exclaimed, angry at the thought of it.  
  
"I am only joking," James said still laughing, "we know you've been in as much trouble as the two of us."  
  
"The three of us will cause so much trouble at school," Akasha grinned an evil grin on her pretty face.  
  
"Not too much," Kairi said, "detention isn't a big deal but I don't want to get expelled."  
  
"Neither do we," James said smiling, "but the risk makes it exciting."  
  
"We better get on the train," Akasha said as the whistle sounded. They boarded the train and found an compartment that had only had 2 people.  
  
"Mind if we sit here?" Kairi asked staring through the doorway as if she needed permission to enter.  
  
"Not at all," the black haired boy said and smiled at them. He was very hansom even for an eleven year old, his black hair contrasted only by his blue eyes, and his refined cloths by his shaggy hair.  
  
"Thanks," James said pushing Kairi in and Akasha follow. This was the first she noticed that she really hadn't seen the other boy's face because he hadn't looked up from his book, which she saw was 'Hogwarts: A History'. He seemed so engrossed in the book that he seemed to not even have noticed them when they sat down.  
  
"Hi, I'm Akasha," she said to the still smiling black haired boy.  
  
"Tiro!" James coughed and Kairi giggled.  
  
"Only my father calls me that!" Akasha exclaimed turning red.  
  
"I'm James," he said still laughing at the angry look on Akasha's face.  
  
"Ignore them there always like that," Kairi said, "I'm Kairi."  
  
"I'm Sirius," he said running his hand threw his hair taming it a little.  
  
"Who's he?" James asked nodding towards the reading boy. Whom they noticed now was nothing like Sirius. From what they could tell from around his book he had neater light brown hair but his cloths were a lot older and he was obviously poorer.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't spoken to him," Sirius said glancing at the boy whom no one knew, "I asked if I could sit in here and he just nodded. I think he's really into that book."  
"Well lets find out," Kairi said and everyone looked at him. As if on cue he laid down his book and looked at them as if waiting.  
  
"What's your name?" Akasha asked now noticing his pale blue eyes and sweet, pale face.  
  
"Remus," the boy said in a low, shy voice and looked at his book as if either wishing he had never put it down or longing to pick it back up.  
  
"Did you hear our names?" Sirius asked looking at the boy next to him. Remus nodded but didn't look up again.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of us," James said half laughing and Akasha elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"Don't tease him," she whispered.  
  
"Except maybe her," James said and they all laugh, even Remus.  
  
"I'm not afraid," he said in the same low, shy voice, "it's just most people don't like me, I don't have any friends."  
  
"Now you do," Sirius said in a happy tone that matched his smiling face. 


	2. gdchapter2

a lot of these characters aren't mine, they belong to J. K. Rowling. The only characters that are mine are Kairi, Akasha and their family and any extras are names of my friends. i know the song isn't that good but that's all i could do.  
  
_Chapter 2 - the sorting_  
  
The train came to a sudden halt and the students began to exist the train to the sound of "First years over here!". They followed the voice that repeated those words until the were in front of a very big man holding a lantern. They stared up at him in shock and amazement, he was twice the hight and weight of a normal man, not to mention he was very hairy. The man said his name was Haggrid and lead them down to the water where they saw boats waiting for them. They all paired up and went across on the boats. They arrived at the doors to the great hall and an elderly woman appeared in front of them. Everyone became quiet and stared at her.  
  
"In a minute," she said, "these doors will open and you will walk to the front of the room and wait to be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, hufflepuff, and slytherin."  
  
They entered the great hall and walked down to the front where the teachers table was. There was a stool with an old witch hat on it. As they all settled the hat spoke: "I once was the hat of Godrick Gryffindor, And there I sat proud. Til he snatched me from his head, in a thought of the future. The founders of this great school, decided that I would sort you into houses. So for years and years I've decided. Sending all the bravest to Gryffindor, the smartest to Ravenclaw, the most cunning to Slytherin, and the rest to hufflepuff. All great houses, each in there own way."  
  
"Now as I call your name come forward," Said Professor McGonagall and she started calling the names off the scroll.  
  
"Angie Ackland," she said and a young girl walked forward, sitting on the stool with the hat on her head.  
  
"Gryffindor," the hat said.  
  
"Sirius Black"  
  
"Gryffindor," the hat said again.  
  
"Narissa Black"  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
"Ash Corven"  
  
"Ravenclaw"  
  
"Tom Crevey"  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
"Amos Diggory"  
  
"Hufflepuff"  
  
"Akasha Draven"  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
"Kairi Draven"  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
"Lily Evans"  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
"Bertha Jorkins"  
  
"Hufflepuff"  
  
"Katie Little"  
  
"Ravenclaw"  
  
"Crystal Lewis"  
  
"Hufflepuff"  
  
"Chris Lidstone"  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
"Remus Lupin"  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
"Maria Martin"  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
"Nicole Moore"  
  
"Hufflepuff"  
  
"Samantha Pelley"  
  
"Hufflepuff"  
  
"Andrew Percy"  
  
"Ravenclaw"  
  
"Peter Pettigrew"  
"Gryffindor"  
  
"James Potter"  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
"Eric Slade"  
  
"Ravenclaw"  
  
"Severus Snape"  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
"Carolyn Snow"  
  
"Ravenclaw"  
  
"Allison Taylor"  
  
"Hufflepuff"  
  
"Paula Thorne"  
  
"Hufflepuff"  
  
"Kim Toope"  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
The all settled at there tables feeling greatly welcome by there houses. Akasha glanced at her sister who was sat over at the Slytherin table talking to a silvery haired girl who Akasha knew was Narissa Black, Sirius' cousin. This was not the first time she was separated from her sister but at least she had James who was like a brother to her, Kairi would start this year alone.  
  
Later they all went to the common room for the first time. Learned the password was Hippocampus and all about Gryffindor tower. 


	3. chapther 3

Chapter 3

The next morning when Akasha awoke and peeked through her curtains she saw that only Lily Evans, the red haired girl the she shared a room with, was awake. So in hopes to avoid the other two girls, she decided to get up. She was sharing a room with Lily Evans, Maria Martin, and Angie Ackland, there was one empty bed, and Akasha wasn't surprised in the lest, it was between her and the other girls. She slowly dragged herself up and pulled across the curtain. Lily who had been packing away some books glanced up at her and gasped "OH MY GOD!" and then in a lower whisper said "your ears". Akasha grabbed her hat quickly and pulled it down over her head, but the damage had been done.

Akasha and Lily heard a moan coming from behind a set of curtains that belong to Maria Martin. Akasha was stricken with sudden panic, she muddered "no, please, no" while shaking her head.

Maria pulled her curtain open a little and looked out. "What was that?" she yawned.

"Ah," said Lily and glanced at Akasha, "I thought I saw a pixie."

"What time is it?" Maria asked still asleep.

"It's still early," Lily said still eyeing Akasha.

"Okay," Maria mumbled and she disappeared behind the curtain again. Akasha pulled her cloths on and stood up, nodding to Lily to follow her. They started down over the empty stairs together.

"I'm half Veela," Akasha said blankly all of a sudden.

"You are?" Lily asked blinking.

"Yeah, my mom was a Veela. Not even James knows, please don't tell," Akasha said in a hurry as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I won't tell," Lily said and smiled.

"Thank you," Akasha said now also smiling.

"No problem," Lily said.

"Oh, there's James," she said seeing him wave her over, "I better go, we'll talk later if you want."

"Sounds good to me," Lily said smiling at her and walked toward the exist. Akasha made her way over to James, who was sat with the boy Remus Lupin.

"What are you doing up so early?" Akasha directed at James as she sat next to him, "I figured you boys would be up all night and stay in bed this morning."

"You knew that I was up, that's why you're here," James said, an evil smile crossing his lips, "you missed me."

"sure I did," Akasha said sarcastically , laughing a little. James put his arm around the back of the chair where she was.

"The girl you were talking to..." James started but obviously didn't know how to finish.

"Yeah, that's Lily Evans," she said not knowing where he was going with this.

"Yeah, I think she's pretty, do you think she'd want to hang out with me some time?" James finish this looking down at his knee.

"Why wouldn't she James, you're great," she said smiling. He now looked at her and smiled. He couldn't help but look passed her at Lupin, though, who seem to be glancing contentedly at Akasha and distastefully at James' hand. When he noticed James looking at him he looked back at the book.

"I'm going to go get Sirius up," James said, "Lupin stay here with Akasha."

"Okay," Lupin said shyly and James left, "you two seem really close."

"Huh," she said looking at him as if he were an alien.

"You and James," he said in an off handed way.

"He's like a brother to me," she said, "he's the only person I have here in this house."

"He's not the only one you have, you have me..." he said and she looked at him again but this time with a look of shock, "and Sirius. We are your friends."

"But I barely know you," she said looking down.

"What do you want to know?" he said shocking her again.

"You can always tell a lot about a person by what their greatest wish is," she said as James walked up with Sirius and another young boy, " what's yours?"

"Ah," Remus said looking from Sirius to James and then back to Akasha, "to be liked."

"You are liked," Sirius said yawning and Remus smiled.

"What's your wish Sirius?" Akasha asked giving him an evil smile.

"What's yours?" Sirius directed back at her.

"I don't want to be forgotten," she said and looked at him, "your turn."

"I want everyone to know my name," Sirius said a smile on his face.

"What about you James?" Lupin asked noticing how quiet James had gotten.

"Um ah," James started but stopped, he didn't want everyone to know his true wish.

"James is speechless," Akasha laughed, "not often that happens"

"We got to get downstairs," Lupin said and everyone went off through the exist. Lupin and James lagged behind.

"Thank you," James said so that only lupin heard.

"What are friends for," lupin said smiling. This was the first time lupin had used the word friends and meant it.


End file.
